Are You In Love with Your Best Friend?
by Darkboi
Summary: Justin is Randy's secret and Cody hates it, but when Cody and Justin's friendship turns into a relationship Randy develops a real HATE for Cody. Will Randy get what he wants or not?


**Hi everyone ok now this is my fourth story I've written and I have been really thinking about if I should write it but I figured what the hell I've got nothin' better to do. This story is a romance about Cody Rhodes and Justin Gabriel. NO I Don't get down like that! But hey I can write about anything I don't judge people who like that I just thought these two would make an odd story together. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a cool fall day at Vincent K. McMahon High School. Justin Paul Gabriel walked through the doors and smiled. Justin had jet black silky hair, naturally dark tanned skin, a muscled build and an extremely handsome face, Justin turned heads everywhere to girls and guys. But he was already spoken for secretly, he was secretly dating Randy Orton the school's QB. There was only one problem, besides the fact that Randy wanted to keep their relationship a secret, Randy was abusive both physically and verbally especially when he was drunk or high.

Luckily for Justin, Randy had been gone all this summer at his granddads home but that didn't stop him from sending him text messages daily and calling him every day. Justin sighed he did like being with Randy and back when they first started dating Freshman Year things were going fine until one day Justin had asked Randy why they were keeping their relationship a secret.

_Flashback_

"Randy you're an amazing kisser" Justin said breaking away for some much needed air.

"Glad you think so Gabriel" Randy smirked at his boyfriend.

They were cuddling over at Randy's house that Saturday afternoon just watching Jackass 3

"Hey Randy…um can I ask you something?"

"Anything babe" Randy said

"Well you said you didn't care that we fell for each other but…um…well why are we keeping us a secret?" Justin asked with puppy eyes

Randy stiffened and sighed "Look Justin it's not that I like doing it but I have a rep to protect I mean I am on the football team so I don't really have a choice."

Justin looked down and then back up "So…on some level you do care about what everyone would think"

Randy then glared he hated having this talk with Justin

"Justin I really don't want to talk about this shit tonight ok! Just drop it!"

"You don't have to yell Randy! I mean how do you think I feel to have to see you kissing Candice every time I see you at school, you have a Fucking cover girlfriend…you know what fuck this and you, Randy if you're too scared to have a open relationship with me I'll find someone who will!" with that Justin got up off Randy's bed only to get pulled yanked back by Randy and punched hard in the face, Justin started to tear up as he felt where Randy had just hit him.

"Listen you ungrateful little bitch! You should be glad that we're even dating at all cause I can easily replace you as a fuck boy toy!" Randy spat out

Justin couldn't believe Randy was acting like this.

"You can't just leave without giving me something" he smirked at the young South African boy under him.

"Wh-what are you talking about Randy?" Justin was starting to panic, he had never seen this look in Randy's eyes before and it was scaring the shit out of him.

"You know you little slut" Randy said as he started to lift Justin's shirt up and slid a hand into his jeans to feel Justin's length.

"Randy please stop! I wanted my first time with you to be special not you forcing me!" Justin started to cry now he was so scared, but luckily for him Randy's parents had walked in the front door and called Randy's name.

"I guess we'll have to finish this some other time Justin" Randy smirked as he let Justin go.

_End Flashback_

Justin shook his head at the memory, but after that the abuse became more often one time Randy even beat him just for being late for their date one night. Justin almost cried to himself as he walked down the hallway as he thought about how it was Junior Year and he and Randy were still together.

Finally he made it to his locker and saw his best friend Cody there waiting for him.

"Hey wat up Cody" Justin greeted him

"Nothing whats up with you" Cody replied

"Not much" said Justin unlocking his locker to get out his Geometry book

"Oh cool, so have you seen Randy yet?"

Justin shook his head no "He's probably making out with Candice somewhere" he sighed

Cody sighed he and Justin had been best friends ever since Justin had moved here in 3rd\Grade. He knew that Randy and Justin were dating he was probably the only person that knew only because Justin told him after he caught Randy and Justin making out in the locker room last year.

"What a jerk you deserve better Justin"

"Yeah like who?" Justin questioned

Cody looked down he could never tell Justin that secretly he was madly in love with him too. That's right Cody was in love with his South African best friend. He had been ever since Freshman Year and Cody was crushed when Justin told him about him and Randy the following school year. Cody also knew about all the abuse Justin went through with Randy he really hated it.

"Well…um…someone" Cody said as he gazed into Justin's chocolate puppy dog eyes.

Justin smiled and nodded as they walked into class they sat with their friends John, Ted, Kofi, Wade, Byron, Alicia, Maria, Jeff, and Dave. Everyone knew that both Ted and Dave were Randy's 'followers' well Cody kinda was too but he rebelled against Randy a lot so to some he wasn't really considered one.

"Hey guys Randy said he's running late he slept over at Candice's place" John snickered

Justin hid a frown and quickly composed his usually happy demeanor.

"Well he probably won't be ready for the test today then since he wasn't up all night studying" Justin laughed lightly

"Yeah but actually I don't think he was with Candice he's been screwing Stacy for the last six weeks" Jeff chimed in.

"Stacy damn she is hot as hell!" Kofi said

Justin almost broke down right there and Cody could feel it.

"So do you guys want to go catch a movie this weekend?" Cody shot out there in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah we could see Spiderman 4, I heard it was okay" Byron said

"Cool and if it sucks we can sneak out" Ted joked

Everyone sat down as the teacher Mrs. Jacqueline Moore came in.

"Good morning class, is everyone ready for the test, but first let me take roll" she said sitting at her desk, just then Randy came in looking like he had just finished doing 'something'.

"Hey Mrs. Moore sorry I'm late but I was caught up in something deep" he grinned hearing some of the guys snickering.

"Blonde or Brunette" Wade whispered to him as he sat down.

"Blonde" he replied smirking at Justin.

Justin just rolled his eyes in response. Cody just sucked his teeth he was really pissed at the fact that Justin was Randy's secret. Justin was cool with everyone he had a Great personality, he was funny and not to mention extremely handsome, I mean hell if Justin was with him Cody would show him off to ALL of his friends and he would hold Justin's hand and kiss him in public and not give a fuck about who sees them.

Cody sometimes really wanted to tell Justin how he felt but he would need to at least have Justin alone. After class he was surprised when Justin asked him something.

"Hey Cody can I sleep over at your house this weekend, my mom is going back to Cape Town to visit my Aunt and she said I could either stay home alone or with a friend"

Cody almost leaped with joy 'dreams really do come true', he thought but before his thoughts could go any further. He had to inquirer …Randy…

"But what about Randy I mean it's just that you and him haven't been together all summer" Cody said wondering why he just said that

"Well no Randy said he didn't want to be bothered this weekend" Justin said looking down at the floor.

Cody grinned "Of course you can stay at my place this weekend buddy, my parents are going out of town too we can have a great time…unless Dustin comes by to check on us" he laughed

Justin smiled, he wished Cody was his boyfriend but he knew that Cody probably wouldn't bend that way.

After school they went to Justin's to get his clothes and then to Cody's place. Justin never got tired of the fact that Cody had a mini mansion house. Once Justin had his stuff in Cody's room they went back downstairs to play video games after one whole hour Cody felt his stomach growl.

"Hey I'm hungry you" Cody asked him

Justin grinned and nodded

"Cool I'll order pizza" he announced

"Sounds good" Justin said following him into the kitchen. After Cody had ordered it he spoke up.

"Justin can I ask you something"

"Sure bro"

Cody took a minute to collect his thoughts "Why are you still with Randy?"

Justin looked shocked but then donned a more upset expression on his face.

"Well…cause I'm scared to tell him I want to end it" he admitted

"Justin he's a real asshole you know that. He doesn't deserve you, hell you're too special…and besides you could find someone better than him…someone who would treat you special and would NEVER put their hands on you…and wouldn't want to keep you a freakin' secret from society…" Cody trailed off he had no idea what he was saying it was like his feelings had a mind of their own at that moment.

Justin blushed a bit "Well…um…who do you have in mind a boy or girl"

"Um, um um" Oh shit why am I stuttering, Cody cursed himself in his head.

At that moment the doorbell rang. "Oh! The pizza is here I'll go get it" Cody practically ran to the door.

They got plates and each a soda and sat down eating watching Scary Movie. After the movie Justin suggested they went to Cody's room to chill up there. Cody agreed and they went upstairs to his room.

Justin came out of the bathroom wearing a black wife beater that showed off his arm muscles and some gray sweatpants. Cody bit his lip hard not trying to release the moan threating to escape from him. Cody was already wearing a white tee shirt and some black sweatpants.

Justin blushed at Cody's staring but he didn't say anything 'Could Cody really have the hots for me?' he questioned himself

"Um what do you wanna watch on TV Cody" he asked attempting to get his attention.

Cody blinked a few times before answering "Oh we can watch something on Vh1 maybe Real Worlds on" he chuckled lightly.

Just then Justin felt his phone vibrate and saw a text from…Randy.

He sighed and looked down at it he didn't want to read it but he knew if he didn't respond he might suffer one of Randy's 'talks'.

Cody groaned "Does he have anything better to do other than worry about where you are?"

"I am his boyfriend Cody"

"Well not according to him do know how he bashes gay boys at school, he a fucking hypocrite Justin! You don't need him" Cody shouted

"Oh my gosh Cody! Seriouly dude If you think I shouldn't be with Randy then who the fuck do you think I should Be WITH!" Justin yelled back

"ME DUMBASS! ME!" Cody yelled right back

Both boys stood there looking dumbfounded, that was when Cody walked over to Justin and placed his lips to Justin's and for a good two minutes until Cody broke the kiss.

"Me Justin, I would never treat you like this" he said before going back for another kiss this time his hands encircled around Justin's waist, as Justin's arms went around Cody's neck.

When they broke again Justin spoke up "Cody I want you to be my first sooo badly" he whispered.

"Then let me be Justin" Cody said nibbling Justin's lower lip. That drove Justin insane and his mind said 'To hell with Randy, I'm gonna break up with him anyway'

Justin slowly nodded his head.

*****Lemon Warning*****

Cody smirked and kept kissing Justin slowly backing him into his bed. Justin layed on the bed as he watched Cody remove his shirt and gazed at his six pack he had. Cody was still smirking as he crawled up to Justin and kissed him hard again

Cody then grinned "Justin you gotta take your shirt off too, buddy"

Justin gave him a smirk and slowly removed his shirt, Cody growled at the tanned from that was lying next to him he then took Justin's mouth again kicking off his sweatpants, Justin did the same.

Now both of them were in just their boxer shorts and were sporting matching boners that were now being rubbed against each other in an erotic frenzy. Both of them were going crazy. Finally Cody was more than ready and he could tell Justin was too.

He reached to the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, Justin gasped at what he was looking at Cody was freakin' huge!

Both of them blushed because Justin gasped "I know, I know…I use to think it was a freak like thing or something" Cody chuckled as he went back to kissing his South African lover.

He reached over to his night stand and pulled out a container of lube that he coated on his member.

Cody now reached down to the hem of Justin's boxers and slowly pulled them down. Justin was huge too. Cody then looked into Justin's eyes and positioned himself at Justin's entrance "You ready" he asked Justin

Justin only nodded in response "I'm ready Cody"

Cody nodded and slowly slid himself in and out of Justin

"Ohhh Cody" Justin breathed clutching Cody's back

"Your sooo tight baby" Cody whispered into his ear as he continued to thrust in and out slowly making love to 'his' Justin.

"Oh Cody go faster, please I want you to" Justin whined starting to match Cody's thrusts.

Cody smirked and gave his lover exactly what he wanted, before Cody knew it he felt that special tingle building inside him and he knew he was so close to his climax.

Justin felt the same tingles in him too and before either of them knew it the both came hard. Cody then pulled out of Justin and slowly laid next to him. "So…Justin how do you feel?" Cody asked, but Justin didn't respond.

"Was I good Justin cause I hmm" Cody was cut off by Justin's lips crashing into his

"You were amazing Cody! That was better than I had ever imagined" Justin said slyly moving his hand down to Cody's semi erect shaft and began stroking it.

"Oh Justin you are such a cocktease" Cody grinned dumbly as he started pushing his hips up into Justin's palm

"You ain't seen nothing yet baby" Justin smirked as he then lowered himself down to Cody's long thick cock.

Cody damn near lost it the minute he felt Justin's hot mouth on his dick.

"Fu-Fuck Justin you are so damn Good!" Cody whined feeling Justin deep throat him.

Justin knew he was doing a damn good job even though he had never given a blowjob before but he knew what he imagined doing so he did what he does best used his imagination.

He felt Cody move his hips up wildly, and he knew Cody was close to releasing all he had. And Cody did just that he felt himself cum hard into Justin's mouth and his legs lost all strength and collapsed on the bed.

Justin then crawled up to Cody's face and kissed him passionately.

"That was fucking amazing Justin, where the hell did you learn that?" Cody smirked at him

Justin blushed hard "Um honestly…porno flicks" he admitted

"Wow they must have been real intense videos" Cody chuckled

Justin laughed and cuddled into Cody's arms and gave him one last kiss "You know Randy will kill me" he chuckled

"If he puts a hand on you I'll kill him, so don't worry you're with a real bad ass now" Cody smirked at his lover

"Well I'll end it with him tomorrow okay"

"Sure thing oh and by the way I'm gonna have to give you a mind blowing blow job, so let me look at those tapes" Cody was still smirking at Justin's blush

"Okay you can see them tomorrow lover boy"

And with that last thought they both nodded off into a deep sleep.

**Okay, so now Justin and Cody are in love together but how do you think Randy will react when Justin wants to break it off? And will he try to fight for him or forget him?**


End file.
